Blue Moon
by Mysca
Summary: Ambershipping. After Red's death, Yellow goes to their special place to dance their song when Gold helps her recover.


**I haven't written and put up a story in a long time so this might not be that good but I just want to say sorry to the fans of Red…**

**Ambershipping oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special if I did then this would be canon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy : )**

…**xxx…**

Yellow sat at the balcony where the dexholders watched the sunrise, listening to the music box playing, "Blue Moon". She cried silently remembering Red and how much this day meant to them.

It was suppose to be her wedding day today. They wanted to be wed on their anniversary and then settle down and start a family. But a few months ago Red was caught in a car accident and he didn't survive. She couldn't get over it the first few weeks but she started to recover recently.

But when she came here, she couldn't stop the tears and hold in her sadness as she listened to their special song. The music box was a gift from Red last year and she had treasured it and kept it with all her important mementos.

She reminisced when she finally got the courage to confess to Red and how she felt when he said he liked her too. Her mind was flooded with memories of the time she spent with Red, from the time he saved her until their last kiss.

She felt devastated and alone but knew it would make Red sad if she just stood there and mourn for him for the rest of her life. In hopes to recover, she came here to where she had a lot of happy memories and where she and Red celebrated their annual anniversary. If she could stand standing here, remembering Red and just feeling happy with it, she would feel ready to start a new life.

She wiped away her tears as she heard a sudden noise from behind her. She turned around and saw a figure with a hat. "Red…?" she muttered. "…Yellow?" As the figure came closer, she realized that it was Gold, an old friend she met in Johto and the ex of one of her best friends.

"Gold! W-what are you doing here?" Yellow hid the music box behind her causing him to be a bit curious. "I should ask you the same thing. I'm here because I felt like coming here since this place has a lot of happy memories of mine." He grinned as he looked up in the sky. "It's the second full moon, this month…"

"Blue Moon…" Yellow said as she looked up. "Isn't that a song?" Gold asked. "Yeah... but it's based on the blue moon which is the second full moon in a month, it rarely happens..." She stared at it briefly then looked down. Gold looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Red was a good friend of mine. It was unfortunate what happened, today was suppose to be your big day, right?"

He looked at her and saw her crying. "Wah! Don't cry! It'll be ok, trust me Red'll be sad if he saw you crying." He tried to comfort her. "Look, I'm sorry for being insensitive. I'll do whatever you want, but please just don't cry…ok?" Yellow wiped away her tears and looked at Gold.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine. I just haven't gotten over it yet. I thought that I'm ready, but I guess I'm not." Yellow smiled at him and he blushed. "I'm sorry if this sounds weird but I really want to let out some feelings, could you please listen to them?" Gold smirked and replied, "Sure, why not?"

"When I confessed to Red, it was a cloudy night and I confessed right on this very spot. That day also had a blue moon and it shined so brightly even behind the clouds. I don't really remember how I said those words but I'm pretty sure I stuttered." Yellow giggled a little and Gold gave out a small laugh. "I think I closed my eyes because when I opened them, Red was hugging me and I couldn't stop blushing. He smiled at me and said, "I love you too. I loved you for a long time." I was so happy at that moment that I felt like I was flying. That was one of the most joyous moment in my life."

"When I told everyone, they all had different reactions, the one I was worried about the most was Misty but she accepted that Red chose me because she was and is still a kind and caring person. Blue and Crys were quite happy for me. Sapph was impressed that I had the guts to do it after all, Green and Silver and Ruby congratulated me while you said that Red scored big time." Yellow looked at Gold and he was a bit embarrassed and looked at the other direction.

"Last Year, Red gave me this music box," she said as she held up the music box. "It plays our song, "Blue Moon". When I opened it, there was a golden ring inside and it had a beautiful pearl jewel and then he got down one knee. I leaped into his arms and I said yes." Yellow felt a bit blissful when she said this but her tone changed soon.

" When Officer Jenny came to my house, I was shocked and everything felt so wrong and I couldn't believe what I just heard. It felt like my world was coming apart but when I saw his pokemon just as sad as I was, I knew I couldn't just sit there and cry, but at least for that moment I wanted to cry my heart out thinking that the pain would go away."

"It stayed for some time but I knew I had to keep it all together, during his funeral, I cried a bit and lost myself a little until Blue helped me. You were all there for me so I knew that even though Red was gone, I was not alone. But I felt alone, with the loneliness came the sadness and with it the pain. I didn't give up because Red would have hated to see me stop trying."

"I thought I was ready so I came here, but it seems that now's not the time. Every year we'd usually dance here to the tune of blue moon even when it isn't, the moon would be watching us be happy and forget our worries even for a small amount of time. This year, we didn't even get the chance…" Gold heard her sniff and was touched by Yellow's story.

"If you want…I'll dance with you!" Yellow was caught off guard by what Gold said and was quite surprised. "You would? I don't know…it was our dance…" Gold pouted and sighed but he looked at Yellow again and said, "Just think of me as Red's proxy for awhile. I'm just here to keep you waiting as you wait for Red…that sounds a bit creepy though.." Gold shivered at the thought of what he just said causing Yellow to laugh.

"Hmmm. Ok. Just let me play the music box. Just follow my lead." Yellow held up her hand and Gold took it. Yellow was a little taken aback that Gold knew how to do a bit of ballroom and she giggled a bit when he did a few mistakes. "Let the music take you, ahh the last part!"

"_Blue__moon, now I'm no longer alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own"_

They stopped dancing and Yellow felt refreshed and happy. "I didn't know you could sing, you're really good!" Yellow blushed at Gold's praise and thanked him. "I didn't know you knew how to do ballroom although there were mistakes along the way." Gold smirked and then said, "You told your story, perhaps, I can say mine."

Yellow blinked as Gold said those words and he grinned at her surprised look then started.

"Crys and I started dating because I didn't want to hurt her when she confessed to me 'cause I can't do that to my friend but it was the wrong decision. I liked someone else but they were only one-sided and she liked someone else too so I thought being with Crys would help me fall in love and forget about my crush. I think Crys noticed that I didn't have any feelings for her when she said, "Just one thing…could you slow dance with me?""

"That was her only real request and I thought that I should fulfill it so I took a ballroom class for the weekend since Crys wanted to dance on Sunday and she requested it on a Friday so I didn't learn much. The song …I don't remember it, I only remember her crying during the last steps. When we stopped she said, "If you love someone, set him free…so that's what I'll do." She broke up with me that day although we're still friends, we couldn't be as close as we were before. And a big bomb was dropped on me that the girl I liked was with her loved one."

"I'm sorry Gold. But you know, you hurt Crys because of what you did, you should have just told her the truth." Yellow looked at him with sincere eyes and he smiled. "You're right. I was wrong, I didn't feel like myself at that time. I was so unGold-like for a long period of time. When Crys broke up with me, she brought me back, the real Gold who isn't some emo who plays around with girls. I'm the cool guy who plays around with girls!"

Yellow sweat dropped at that and gave a small laugh. "You know, Crys said you were never a good listener, I think she's wrong." "Finally! Someone else who thinks that serious gal is wrong! It took 7 years but it was worth it just to feel this feeling of superiority!" He held his fist to his chest and brought up his leg and showed off getting laughter from Yellow.

"I thought you were suppose to be sad and depressed but here you are laughing and being happy! Doesn't this mean you're ready?" He smirked at her and she thought for a while. "Maybe it's because you helped me Gold, helping me remember that I really am not alone." She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"Speaking of alone, why did you sing only the last part?" asked Gold. "Habit. When I was with Red, he would sing the whole song, then I'd sing the last part."

"Well, why don't we try singing it together, I know the first part of the song," he suggested. "Sure, why not?" She got the music box ready and held Gold's hand. They danced under the blue moon not knowing that someone else was watching them.

"Yellow…I'm happy you're recovering, it pains me to see you so sad. But I think, no, I'm sure you're in good hands. Gold, buddy, I guess I'm leaving her in your care. I always knew you liked her but you never tried to steal her and moved on. You even waited till she was ready but I think it was fate that brought you here. Yellow, my love, I can finally move on."

Red's spirit walked into the light saying one last thing to them, "Goodbye."

The song stopped and a gust of wind swept past them. "Hey look up there! The stars came out." Gold looked at the stars, fascinated at their beauty.

Yellow looked at one particular star shining near the moon. "Red, I'm starting a new life but I'll never forget you." She smiled and watched the stars with Gold and thought to herself, "Maybe Gold's right, I think I'm ready after all."

…**xxx…**

**I'm sorry I killed off RED!!!**

**But at least he rested in peace :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it : )**


End file.
